Cinta yang Terlambat
by Ishida Yuri Kobayakawa
Summary: -GS Version from 'Cinta di Ambang Keterlambatan' in Captain Tsubasa Fandom-  Ketika seorang Kira terlambat menyadari perasaan kekasihnya-Lacus yang sebenarnya. Delete or continue? Just review or PM me, please.. CHAP 5 - END UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Halo halo minna-san..! Maaf ya karena saya cukup lama ngilang dari fandom kita tercinta ini, lagi banyak ujian hiks T_T. Apalagi sekarang saya tidak dibantu teman saya, Auramour Pixie yang diksinya emang keren banget, jadi mohon di review saja yaa cerita ini mau dilanjut apa nggak hihi_

_Oke deh, lanjut aja yoo! :D_

**Cinta yang Terlambat...**

**(GS Version from 'Cinta di Ambang Keterlambatan' in Captain Tsubasa Fandom)  
><strong>

**By : Yuri Misaki  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise**

* * *

><p>One..<p>

Warna putih terlihat dimana-mana. Suhu di luar sedikit demi sedikit menurun dan mencapai angka minus. Udara dingin pun mulai datang dan terasa menusuk. Butir-butir salju perlahan jatuh memenuhi permukaan. Hari ini, musim dingin telah tiba.

Seorang gadis cantik berrambut merah muda tengah duduk di kursi sofa nyaman di _cafe au lait _itu. Mantel tebal dan syalnya yang hangat telah melilit di tubuh mungilnya. Uap panas dari _cappucino_ hangatnya mengepul ke udara. Sepasang mata biru muda lentiknya lekat menatap pemandangan di balik jendela, sesekali ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut –suatu pandangan yang jarang sekali ia lakukan.

"Lacus, aku ingin minta maaf"

Gadis yang disapa Lacus tadi terkejut dengan pernyataan singkat barusan, "Minta maaf untuk apa, Kira?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kira itu tersenyum dan ia secara perlahan mengamit jemari Lacus pelan dan menatapnya lekat dengan mata _violet_nya.

"Maafkan aku Lacus...karena selama ini...aku jarang memperhatikanmu."

Deg!

Satu pernyataan ini akhirnya terlontar juga dari bibir Kira. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Lacus telah menantikan hal ini begitu lama, setelah banyak hal yang telah ia lewati bersama pemuda itu.

Kisah yang telah ia rajut selama dua tahun terakhir ini...

...

Archangel _Senior High School_, _Orb Class_, 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sekolah masih sepi pada saat itu. Hening, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya Lacus yang kini berjalan sendirian mencari kelas barunya. Derap langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan lantai menimbulkan gema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sesekali ia lirik jam tangan mungil yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Jam setengah tujuh. Masih terlalu pagi, ia cukup tahu akan hal itu.

Lacus memang sengaja datang pagi-pagi karena sebagai siswi baru, ia ingin mengenal sekolah barunya lebih dulu agar lebih cepat betah di sini.

"Hmm..kira-kira kemana lagi ya?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengatur napas. Maklum, ia telah menjelajahi semua sela sekolah itu, mulai dari pintu gerbang, aula, hingga kantin telah ia jelajahi. Kecuali satu, kelasnya sendiri.

Perlahan, ia paksa kakinya melangkah untuk mencari kelas barunya. Satu demi satu papan nama kelas ia baca, namun ternyata bukan kelasnya.

"Ah, itu dia!" pekiknya kecil.

Lacus segera menghampiri kelasnya itu, _Orb Class_. Ia buka pintunya dan segera masuk mencari bangku yang pas untuknya.

Lacus segera duduk di bangku kedua dari depan. Ia taruh tas baru merah mudanya dan mulai mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Sesekali ia pandangi kelasnya itu. Di depan terlihat papan tulis _whiteboard _lengkap dengan spidol aneka warna dan penghapus yang siap sedia. Di bagian atasnya terlihat layar _projector_ yang tergantung rapi. Sebuah meja guru lengkap dengan taplak, vas bunga, bahkan sebuah _laptop_ merah manis ada di sana. Ditambah lagi meja murid yang dilengkapi _laptop_ per anak dan juga loker biru yang ada di belakang , melengkapi kelasnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, kelasnya ini sangatlah rapi, bersih, dan juga canggih.

"Aaah... bosan sekali, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja," ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju pintu. Namun, baru saja ia hendak memutar kenop pintu...

BLAK!

"Aduh sakitt...!" Lacus mengaduh kesakitan setelah ia jatuh tertubruk pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia sempat mendengar suara gaduh dari luar.

"Ya ampun...kalau buka pintu, pelan-pelan _dong_! Lihat _nih_, dia sampai kesakitan begitu!"

"Tapi aku _kan gak_ sengaja.."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tolong anak itu," tiba-tiba saja Lacus melihat sosok pemuda berrambut biru tua mendekatinya.

"Maafkan temanku tadi ya, kamu _gak_ apa-apa _kan_?" tanyanya lembut.

Lacus mengangguk, "Ah..iya aku _nggak_ apa-apa _kok_, hanya sakit sedikit"

"Oh, ya, kamu anak kelas _mana_? Kok perasaan aku _gak _pernah lihat kamu"

"Aaah...aku kelas ini, baru masuk hari ini," Lacus merasa bersalah juga belum memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Lacus Clyne, panggil saja Lacus," ujarnya.

"Oh..anak baru ya? Kenalkan, aku Athrun. Selamat bergabung bersama kami ya," jawabnya ramah, "Hei kalian! Ada anak baru _nih_, ayo kenalan!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang yang muncul, yang satu seorang gadis cantik berrambut merah yang manis, yang satu lagi seorang pemuda berrambut cokelat dan bermata_ violet _yang terlihat _cool_.

"_Kenalin_, ini namanya Lacus," Athrun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Halo Lacus! Aku Flay.. salam kenal yaa, _entar _kamu duduk _bareng _aku _aja, gimana_?" sapa gadis yang ternyata bernama Flay itu.

Lacus mengangguk senang, "Boleh kok, dengan senang hati"

"Eh..ah..ehm... hai, namaku Kira. Soal yang kamu tertabrak pintu tadi, itu gara-gara aku _gak_ tahu kalau ternyata ada orang di kelas, maaf ya..," ujar pemuda yang bernama Kira itu sedikit gugup.

"Aku maafin kok, salam kenal ya Kira..," ucap Lacus dengan tersenyum yang membuat rona merah di wajah cantiknya. Melihat itu, entah kenapa Kira menjadi _blushing_.

"Lacus...kamu itu...menarik ya?"

Deg!

'_Kamu itu menarik ya?'_

"Eh?" hanya itu yang Lacus ucapkan, saking kagetnya dengan pernyataan Kira barusan.

'_Menarik? Maksudnya mungkin sikapku yang menarik barangkali, tidak mungkin lebih jauh dari itu, kan kita baru kenal'_ batin Lacus.

"Ah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, ayo masuk kelas!"

Lacus menurut, ia pun masuk kelas dan kembali ke bangkunya dan Flay dan segera memulai pelajaran.

KRIIIIIINGGGGG...!

Akhirnya istirahat tiba juga. Kebanyakan anak langsung mengantri di pintu untuk keluar menuju kantin.

"Lacus, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu mengembalikan buku, mau ikut?" tanya Flay sambil mengenggam erat buku panduan mengendalikan gundamnya itu.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih. Aku di kelas saja"

Flay mengangguk, "Oke, aku kesana dulu yaa..!" serunya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Lacus hanya balik tersenyum dan terdiam di bangkunya. Kelas menjadi hening seperti tadi pagi. Kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Lacus, kamu _gak_ keluar?"

"He?" Lacus terkaget-kaget mendengar ada yang mengajaknya bicara, perasaan di kelas hanya ada dia sendiri, tapi ini?

Ia pun berbalik dan begitu mengenali sosok yang mengajaknya bicara, dia sedikit lega.

"Kamu ini mengagetkanku saja, Kira!" umpat Lacus sambil memukul pelan lengan teman barunya itu.

"Maaf..kupikir kamu tahu di sini ada aku juga," balas Kira sambil cekikikan melihat wajah cantik Lacus yang merah padam.

"Huuuh...ya sudah, kali ini aku maafkan"

"Iya..iya, maafin aku ya, _kan gak_ sengaja. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh ikut duduk?"

Lacus mempersilakan Kira duduk menempati bangku Flay yang kosong. Dan dari situlah, Kira membeberkan persahabatannya dengan Athrun dan Flay.

Ternyata, Athrun dan Kira sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, sehingga Kira sudah menganggap Athrun sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Ia bahkan bercerita bahwa ia pernah menyelamatkan Athrun dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri dan juga gundamnya saat Bloody Valentine.

Sedangkan Flay adalah kekasih Kira. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Kira menyukai Flay yang cantik dan manis itu dari kelembutan hatinya yang membuat Kira tak bisa berpaling darinya.

"Wah, jadi kalian pacaran? Kenapa _gak_ duduk bareng _aja_?"

"Ah nggak..entar bukannya belajar malah pacaran hehehehe," balas Kira ringan, "Lagian, sebenarnya aku justru _pengen_ duduk bareng kamu"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu itu menarik, dari awal aku sudah tahu itu"

Deg!

Jantung Lacus tiba-tiba saja berdebar tak karuan. Dadanya terasa sesak, seolah ingin memuntahkan segala perasaan yang ada padanya saat ini. Kenapa bisa begini? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku serius Lacus, kamu itu cantik dan lucu, dan kamu tahu, aku suka itu," lagi-lagi Kira membuat dadanya sesak seperti ini, ditambah lagi ia mulai menatap lekat mata biru mudanya yang membuat Lacus semakin _blushing_. Perlahan, tangan Kira mulai menyentuh dagu mungil Lacus dan mengangkatnya pelan, terlihat jelas rona merah menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan anehnya Lacus sama sekali tak berniat mengelak dari sana.

"Kira, kamu—," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang langsung terpotong. Merasa mengenali suara itu, Lacus segera mengelak dan mencari sosok itu.

"Flay, a—aku tidak bermaksud—"

Suara Lacus tercekat ketika gadis yang ternyata Flay itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan. Dan Lacus pun menyadari satu hal.

Ia, telah menyakiti hati sahabat barunya.

...

Keesokan paginya, Lacus berlari menuju sekolah, takut kesiangan. Sekolah telah dipenuhi hiruk pikuk obrolan anak-anak saat itu. Tapi, ia merasa seperti ada satu hal yang janggal.

Ketika ia melewati lorong menuju kelasnya, beberapa anak perempuan terlihat berbisik sambil melirik ke arah dirinya dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan. Awalnya ia tak peduli, sampai-sampai, ia melihat suatu pamflet yang dipajang di mading sekolah yang mengejutkan dirinya.

**JANGAN BERTEMAN DENGAN ANAK BARU INI (LACUS CLYNE)!**

**HATI-HATI, DIA AKAN MEREBUT PACARMU DIAM-DIAM!**

"Apa maksudnya ini?" geramnya kesal. Ia lepas pamflet itu dan merobeknya. Cepat-cepat ia bergegas menuju kelas dan mencari sosok di balik semua ini. Sosok yang terlihat manis sekali hari ini dengan rambut merahnya yang kini dibiarkannya tergerai.

"Flay, jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"Seharusnya kau yang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan Kira!" tiba-tiba saja Flay menyerangnya dengan nada tinggi, diikuti teman-teman sekelas yang mengerubunginya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kami hanya mengobrol," Lacus mencoba membela diri.

"Bohong! Cepat jelaskan yang sebenarnya!"

"Flay.. sungguh aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kamu tahu aku kan, kita kan berteman," airmata terlihat mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Lacus.

"Berteman? Berteman katamu? Mulai saat ini, aku tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu, dasar _playgirl_!"

Bletak!

Tiba-tiba saja puluhan, bahkan ratusan gumpalan kertas dilemparkan para gadis teman sekelasnya menuju Lacus. Lacus sudah tak tahan lagi, ia segera keluar dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju tempat yang sepi menurutnya. Dadanya terasa amat sakit. Jantungnya seolah ditikam ratusan pedang tajam. Paru-parunya sesak, ia butuh oksigen sekarang juga.

Setelah tiba di taman belakang sekolah yang dirasanya aman, barulah ia duduk dan melipat kakinya perlahan, dan menumpahkan airmata dan segala gejolak perasaannya disana.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lelaki yang amat dikenalnya. Lelaki yang menyebabkan ia masuk ke perkara menyebalkan ini. Sosok itu yang bernama Kira.

"Jangan dekati aku, Kira, aku mohon!" Lacus meminta dengan sangat sambil terisak, ia hanya ingin sendiri di sana. Sendirian saja.

Namun, Kira bukannya pergi, ia malah merangkul Lacus dan langsung mendekapnya erat, seolah tak mau dilepaskan.

"Tenang saja Lacus, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu"

Lacus menyeka airmatanya pelan, "Tidak, kau harus menemani Flay, jangan pedulikan aku! Aku tidak mau gara-gara aku, hubungan kalian jadi rusak!"

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang dia, aku bukan pacarnya lagi"

"Eh?" Lacus langsung tersentak ketika mendengar akan hal itu, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku lebih menyayangimu daripada dia, jadi Lacus, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Deg!

Lacus bungkam, sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menjawab 'tidak' dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun, dia tak ingin menyakiti hati Flay lebih dari ini. Tapi entah mengapa, bibirnya seolah tak mau membuka, suaranya sulit sekali keluar untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Soal Flay, tak usah kau pikirkan, kau akan aman bersamaku"

Dengan satu pernyataan sederhana itu, Lacus pun akhirnya merubah jawabannya. Terdengar aneh memang, apalagi ia tahu bahwa ini terlalu cepat, mereka baru berkenalan kemarin!

Tapi ia takkan pernah bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Ia, jatuh cinta pada Kira dari pandangan pertama.

Maka, ia dekati bibir pemuda itu hingga bibir mungilnya menyentuhnya lembut, dan membisikkan jawabannya untuk mereka berdua.

...

_Institute of Coordinator, Gundam Operational Class_, 1 tahun yang lalu

Tak terasa, sudah 1 tahun lamanya Kira dan Lacus merajut kisah cinta mereka hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama masuk ke _Institute of Coordinator_ –suatu sekolah khusus_ coordinator _untuk melatih pengendalian gundam. Athrun juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama, sedangkan Flay masuk ke institut khusus _natural_.

Akhir-akhir ini, tanda-tanda akan adanya perang semakin bertambah. Banyaknya gundam musuh yang datang, seringnya terdengar suara ledakan, bahkan kaca pecah, orang jatuh tanpa lengan, ataupun darah yang tiba-tiba menetes sepanjang kaca kelas, bukanlah suatu hal baru lagi.

Para pasukan ZAFT mulai kehabisan personil sehingga mereka kadang-kadang menarik beberapa siswa yang sudah mahir mengendalikan gundam untuk ikut dengan mengadakan seleksi. Dan Kira masuk di antara pasukan itu dengan _Strike Freedom_-nya.

"Kira.. punya waktu sebentar?" pernah suatu waktu Lacus memberanikan diri bertanya pada Kira yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk itu.

Kira menoleh sesaat,"Maafkan aku Lacus, aku kembali dipanggil untuk perang lagi, nanti kalau sudah selesai, kita ngobrol lagi seperti biasa ya..," dan ia pun menghilang di balik ruangan.

Lacus benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana mungkin? Setiap hari ketika Lacus menanyakan hal yang serupa, Kira akan menjawab demikian, tanpa pernah menepatinya. Semakin hari, rasanya pemuda itu malah lebih memperhatikan gundamnya daripada kekasihnya.

Huft, Lacus menghela napas lebih dalam daripada biasanya. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit dan perih saja. Perih karena luka yang ia alami tak pernah terobati, bahkan mungkin luka itu akan makin membesar. Kalau digambarkan, mungkin sekarang di hatinya ada lubang yang menganga. Karena ia sudah tak kuat menanggung penderitaan ini. Ia sudah lelah menunggu. Ia sudah terlalu lama kesepian menunggu Kira. Sudah terlalu lama.

Dan tanpa disadari Lacus, cintanya pada pemuda itu kian memudar.

...

_Huft..cukup panjang juga ternyata. Baiklah, yang mau ngasih saran ataupun kritik silakan langsung di review aja ya, sekalian minta pendapat kalian fic ini mau dilanjut apa nggak._

_Arigatou~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeay..akhirnya selesai juga chap. 2 ini. Sebelumnya makasih banget buat Ritsu-ken dan Magus-15IchiGo yang udah ngereview dan mensupport fic ini (terharu jadinya :*)_

_Oke deh, langsung aja..._

**Cinta yang Terlambat...**

**(GS Version from 'Cinta di Ambang Keterlambatan' in Captain Tsubasa Fandom)**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

**Disclaimer : All of chara in Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise**

* * *

><p>Two...<p>

"Lacus, maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Lamunan Lacus langsung buyar ketika Kira melontarkan pertanyaan itu lagi. Ia tergeragap, sekaligus bingung harus menjawab apa. Memang, ia sangat sayang pada lelaki tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu, tapi...tapi...

"Aku tahu, salahku banyak. Terutama soal _six sence_ yang kau dapat itu, ternyata itu benar"

Ya, soal _six sence_ itu._ Six sence_ yang Lacus dapatkan dan mulai merenggangkan hubungannya dengan Kira...

... hingga Athrun datang menawarkan cinta yang baru.

...

Waktu itu, hujan sering sekali turun. Dan kali ini, hujan yang turun cukup deras. Gumpalan demi gumpalan kapas kelabu terus saja tergantung di atmosfer yang makin menghitam. Suara petir dan kilat menambah kesuraman hujan itu. Tetes-tetes air hujan mengalir deras di kaca kelas dan mulai menggenangi jalan aspal. Suara cipakan air semakin sering terdengar ketika semua gundam mulai melangkah untuk dikerahkan melawan pasukan musuh. Terlihat sosok pemuda berrambut cokelat yang mulai memasuki kokpit _Strike Freedom_-nya. Di balik kelas, seorang gadis berrambut merah muda tengah berharap mendapat ucapan selamat tinggal dari pemuda itu, tapi hingga semua gundam itu pergi, pemuda itu tak mengucapkannya sama sekali. Gadis itu pun terlihat kecewa dan terus menatap lekat semua pemandangan di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan hampa.

"Lacus Clyne, kenapa kamu _bengong_ begitu?"

"Eh..ah..eh.. Mrs. Ramius! Ibu mengagetkan saya saja."

Seorang wanita muda bernama Murrue Ramius itu seketika tertawa perlahan, "Hahaha..Lacus, kamu ini lucu sekali. Sudahlah, daripada _bengong_ begitu, ikut Ibu saja"

Gadis yang kini tengah mengikat rambut merah mudanya yang disapa Lacus Clyne itu tergeragap,"Eh? Ikut Ibu? Memangnya ada apa dengan gundam saya?"

"Hahaha...bukan masalah gundam. Ada yang ingin Ibu sampaikan saja, ayo kita ke ruang Ibu!" Mrs. Ramius pun mengamit lengan Lacus dan menggandengnya menuju ruangannya.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua. Sesosok pemuda berrambut biru tua yang daritadi memperhatikan hal itu ikut membuntuti mereka.

...

"Begini Lacus, apa kamu tahu alasan kenapa kamu tidak ikut dalam pasukan ZAFT?"

"Hmm... apa karena saya perempuan?"

Mrs. Ramius terbahak, "Lacus..Lacus..masa' hanya karena berbeda _gender_, tidak boleh masuk pasukan itu _sih_? Lagipula, kau tahu yang namanya Cagalli Yula Athha? Dia lolos seleksi itu _kok_"

Lacus mulai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hmm...ah iya, kalau tidak salah saya gagal di tes kesehatan katanya"

Mrs. Ramius mulai menegakkan kursinya, kali ini sorot matanya serius, "Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, dan sekarang aku akan beritahu alasannya apa, kamu siap?"

Lacus mengangguk pelan, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan darinya.

"Begini, sebelumnya aku akan tanya dulu padamu, apa kamu tahu kenapa kita berperang sekarang?"

"Karena...pasukan musuh mau mengambil _ultimate coordinator_ sebagai 'tameng' mereka, _kan_?"

"Betul sekali, dan apa kamu tahu, siapa 'dia'?" tanya Mrs. Ramius sambil menekankan kata terakhir.

"Tidak"

Mrs. Ramius menghela napas pelan, "Itu kamu Lacus, kaulah 'dia'"

"Eh?" Lacus terkaget-kaget. Pikirannya mulai kacau sekarang, terlalu banyak hal yang harus dia serap dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Perasaan kaget dan tidak percaya tercampur aduk menjadi satu, "Apa benar itu saya?" tanyanya setengah yakin.

Mrs. Ramius mengangguk pasti, "Iya Lacus. Itu sebabnya kamu tidak boleh masuk pasukan itu. Selain agar kamu aman disini, mereka juga tidak akan tahu kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya"

"Kemampuan sebenarnya? Apa itu—?"

"Ya, seorang _ultimate coordinator_ mempunyai _six sence, _dimana artinya dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang akan datang nanti. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka akan memaksamu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada perang kita nanti tanpa henti," potong Mrs. Ramius.

Lacus terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna setiap penjelasan tadi, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas informasinya, saya permisi dulu."

Lacus pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan dan kembali melangkah dengan isi pikiran yang masih tertinggal di ruangan tadi.

'_Six sence ya? Bagaimana cara terjadi—'_

BRUAAAKKK...!

"Ah..maaf, aku tadi tidak lihat kalau ada orang jalan, maaf ya," terdengar sosok laki-laki yang menabrak Lacus tadi dan membantunya berdiri.

"Nggak masalah sih, _Cuma_ lain kali hati-hati saja ya," ujar Lacus sedikit kesal sembari memerhatikan sosok yang menabraknya tadi. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia teman seangkatan Lacus. Pemuda itu berwajah tampan dan berrambut biru tua, wajahnya entah mengapa tidak asing di mata Lacus, sangat _familiar_ malah. Lacus segera menangkap bet namanya yang bertuliskan namanya: Zala A., _Gundam Operational Class._

Tunggu! Zala A. dari kelas operasional gundam?

Zala A?

A Zala?

Athrun Zala _kah_?

"A—Athrun?" panggil Lacus hati-hati, takut salah menyebut namanya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Athrun tadi kini terkikik pelan,"Ya ampun Lacus, jadi kamu baru sadar kalau ini aku?"

"Aah, maafkan aku, aku tadi _gak_ terlalu lihat..."

Athrun tersenyum, "Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu _gak_ _bareng_ Kira? Biasanya _kan_ kalian kemana-kemana selalu berdua"

Deg!

'_Kenapa kamu gak bareng Kira? Biasanya kan kalian kemana-kemana selalu berdua'_

Dada Lacus langsung terasa perih ketika Athrun menanyakan hal itu. Ia akui, memang akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kawannya yang menanyakan hal serupa. Dan ia terlalu lelah untuk terus berdalih bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, hanya saja Kira sedang sibuk. Cukup itu.

Tapi, apakah hatinya mengatakan hal serupa?

Jawabannya, tidak sama sekali.

Sebetulnya, Lacus ingin sekali mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Bahwa Kira terlalu sibuk dengan perangnya dan mulai melupakan dirinya yang terus menantikan sang kesatria dengan sabar. Bahwa ia terlalu lelah untuk menunggu berakhirnya hubungan mereka yang semakin rumit ini. Dan ia ingin ungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Kira yang mulai terkikis oleh perasaan sepi dan merana.

Tapi, tentu saja ia tak bisa. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap merindukannya.

Kalau saja, kalau saja boleh. Lacus ingin sekali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kira. Sebuah pertanyaan yang dari dulu ingin sekali ia lontarkan...:

'_Kira... apa kamu... masih mencintaiku?'_

"La—Lacus?"

"Eh..ah..maaf, bisa kau ulang pertanyannya?" Lacus tergeragap kaget, sadar kalau daritadi dirinya terus melamunkan tentang Kira.

"Ah, sudahlah, dari wajahmu juga aku sudah tahu _kok_"

"Eh?"

"Kamu _kangen_ sama Kira, benar begitu?" tembak Athrun langsung.

"Eh..tidak. Aku malah tidak mengingat dia sama sekali sejak dia pergi," jawab Lacus sekenanya, dia sudah tidak mau lagi berbicara mengenai hal itu lebih jauh.

"Masa'? Buktinya saat kusebut nama Kira tadi, pipimu langsung merona begitu," goda Athrun yang langsung menambah rona merah di wajah cantik Lacus. "Ah sudahlah, ikut aku aja _yuk_, daripada di tengah jalan begini," Athrun langsung menarik lengan Lacus dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

...

Pemandangan itu sangatlah sedap dipandang. Permadani hijau terhampar dan ditumbuhi aneka ragam warna bunga yang menyejukkan mata. Suara riak air terjun kecil yang mengalir tenang ke kolam yang dipenuhi ikan koi menambah sejuknya tempat itu. Beruntung, atmosfer kelabu yang sering tergantung kini telah tergantikan dengan luasnya permadani biru yang cerah ditemani sang surya yang sedikit terhalang kapas-kapas putih. Sebuah pelangi kecil pun tercipta dan terpajang manis di antara air terjun itu.

"Ya ampun, aku baru tahu kalau taman kampus kita begitu bagusnya," decak seorang gadis sambil menyibak rambut merah mudanya kagum ketika sampai di tempat ini, taman _Institute of Coordinator_.

"Lacus-Lacus, kita kan sudah sekolah disini hampir setahun, masa' kamu baru tahu tempat ini?" tanya pemuda yang tadi menyeretnya kemari.

Gadis yang dipanggil Lacus itu tersipu, "Habisnya, aku kan jarang keliling kampus. _Gak_ kayak kamu, Athrun"

"He? Bahkan selama kamu pacaran sama Kira _gak_ pernah diajak ke sini?"

Lacus menarik bibirnya tipis, "Tidak sama sekali, dia seringnya mengajakku ke ruang instalasi gundam miliknya"

"Hmm..si Kira itu memang benar-benar ya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Athrun menarik napas pelan, "Begini. Sebenarnya aku ini juga lolos tes seleksi pasukan ZAFT, hanya saja aku ini cadangan. Nah, waktu itu aku sempat disuruh menggantikan Kira—"

"Kenapa kamu tidak bertugas sekarang?" potong Lacus langsung.

"Tenang dulu Lacus, awalnya aku memang sudah bersiap. Waktu aku bertemu Kira juga aku bilang kalau sekarang giliranku yang bertugas dan kusuruh Kira untuk menemanimu tapi dia bersikeras tetap ikut perang dengan alasan kalau dia diberi jabatan sebagai ketua pasukan. Memang aneh dia itu, masa' menemani pacarnya yang cantik begini _nggak_ mau sih?"

"Eh?" Lacus sedikit kaget dengan kalimat terakhir Athrun barusan.

Dan Teng! Tiba-tiba Lacus merasa pusing, dunianya seakan berputar kesana kemari, semakin cepat dan cepat. Segera ia pegang kepalanya berharap agar putaran itu terhenti. Tapi ia malah dihadapkan ke suatu ruangan yang penuh dengan kursi duduk dan salah satunya diduduki Athrun. Pemuda itu tengah menggambar seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum dan ia beri nama 'Lacus'. Sesekali, ia melihat pemuda itu mencium bibir gadis di gambar itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia dihadapkan ke ruangan lain yang bercat putih yang ia tak tahu itu ruangan apa. Disana ia melihat Athrun yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Lalu, ia melihat Athrun merangkul benaknya dan menghelai rambutnya dengan penuh perasaan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pelan—

—Dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap seketika.

...

"Ini dimana ya?" tanya Lacus ketika ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Dipandanginya ruangan itu dengan cermat. Di sebelah ranjangnya ada jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka dan tirai yang berkibar karena angin sepoi. Sebuah meja kecil lengkap dengan baki telah tersedia lengkap dengan_ zuppa soup_ serta jus strawberry yang terlihat menggiurkan. Seluruh dinding terlihat putih bersih tanpa noda apapun.

Tunggu! Dinding dengan cat putih?

Kenapa rasanya sangat _familiar_ dengan pemandangan itu?

"Ah, sudah sadar rupanya, syukurlah..tadi aku sempat panik lho," tahu-tahu Lacus dikejutkan dengan suara pemuda yang tadi sempat menemaninya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganku, Ath?"

"Kamu tiba-tiba memegangi kepalamu lalu kau tak sadarkan diri. Jadi saja, aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit ini," jelas pemuda yang tadi disapa Athrun.

'_Jadi ini di rumah sakit ya?'_ batin Lacus.

"Oh, ya, apa kamu punya _six sence_?"

Lacus begitu terkejut ketika Athrun menanyakan hal itu, seingatnya ia tak pernah memberitahukan hal itu pada siapa pun, "He? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tadi Mrs. Ramius bilang begitu padaku. Katanya mungkin saja badanmu belum siap menerima _six sence_ yang datang padamu"

Lacus mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin saja begitu, hal itu datang begitu saja"

Athrun tersenyum, dan entah kenapa senyumannya itu membuat perasaan Lacus menjadi lebih nyaman ketika menatapnya, "Kalau begitu, makanlah ini dulu," ia pun menyerahkan _zuppa soup _beserta jus strawberry-nya.

Lacus pun memakan makanan tersebut sambil terus merenungi semua hal yang ia dapatkan barusan dalam waktu yang demikian cepat tadi. _'Berarti yang tadi itu six sence ya?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

'_Orang yang mempunyai six sence itu artinya dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang akan datang nanti'_

"Hah, berarti nanti Athrun akan—"

"Eh? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Athrun bingung.

Lacus kembali gelagapan, tidak menyangka kalau gumamannya tadi ternyata terlontar dari bibirnya, "Ah tidak-tidak, bukan apa-apa"

Athrun hanya tersenyum sekilas, ia pun segera duduk di ranjang Lacus dan menyampirkan lengannya ke bahu gadis itu, "Aku heran sekali kok Kira belum datang juga ya? Padahal tadi sudah kukirimkan pesan untuknya kalau kamu lagi sakit begini, aneh sekali dia itu"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, asal ada Athrun, itu juga sudah cukup kok"

'_He? Apa yang baru saja aku bilang? Masa' aku bilang begitu sih?'_ hati kecil Lacus langsung terlonjak kaget ketika bibirnya dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu.

Athrun hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan kembali menatap mata biru muda Lacus lekat, tangannya kini mulai menghelai rambut merah muda Lacus, "Tentu saja, aku akan selalu menjagamu sampai Kira datang, tuan putri"

"Tu—tuan putri?" Lacus sungguh bingung dengan perlakuan romantis dari kawannya itu.

"Ya, di mataku kau pantas jadi putri, Lacus"

Deg!

' _Di mataku kau pantas jadi putri, Lacus' _

Lacus sungguh pusing dengan perlakuan romantis yang Athrun tunjukkan padanya, mulai dari merangkulnya dengan sayang, menatap matanya lekat, hingga rambutnya yang dihelai pelan pemuda itu. Aneh sekali, tak seperti biasanya Athrun bersikap begitu padanya.

Oh, ya, bukannya _six sence_-nya memperlihatkan semua itu, ya?

Dan satu hal itulah yang akhirnya membuka mata Lacus akan suatu kenyataan yang terlambat disadarinya.

Athrun, menyukainya–

—Dan ia mulai melihat Athrun dengan cara pandang yang berbeda dan lebih dari seorang teman.

Tanpa disadari Lacus, entah kenapa wajah pemuda itu menjadi bertambah dekat. Jarak antara wajah mereka pun semakin berkurang saja. Bahkan, kini Lacus sudah bisa merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu. Wajah cantik Lacus pun memanas dan ia pun sayup-sayup menutup matanya perlahan, takut kalau _six sence_-nya tadi benar adanya. Dan ia pun merasakan bibirnya telah tersentuh pemuda itu, lama sekali.

BRAKKK!

"Lacus! Apakah—?" tahu-tahu sesosok pemuda berrambut cokelat yang tengah dinanti itu membuka pintu dengan terengah-engah. Melihat pemandangan di depannya, mata _violet_ pemuda itu langsung menajam. Alisnya menukik tanda bahwa ia marah akan hal itu.

Menyadari itu, Lacus segera menghampiri pemuda itu cepat, "Aku bisa jelaskan Kira, a—ku tidak bermaksud—"

"Ikut aku!" pemuda yang ternyata Kira itu langsung menarik cepat lengan Lacus, meninggalkan Athrun sendirian di sana.

...

"Jelaskan padaku! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Athrun?"

Lacus mencoba mencari-cari pembelaan dalam mata Kira itu, tapi kali ini mata itu seperti terselubungi atmosfer emosi yang luar biasa, "Aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu, itu terjadi...begitu saja"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengelak dari sana?"

Lacus menghela napas berat, "Karena aku tahu bahwa itu memang akan terjadi...lewat _six sence_-ku,"

Dan ia pun menjelaskan semuanya, tentang _six sence_ yang ia dapat, tentang perlakuan Athrun yang memanjakannya, dan _feeling_nya yang mengatakan kalau Athrun menyukainya.

"Mana mungkin begitu? Dia itu sahabatku, dan dia tahu kalau kamu itu pacarku! Jadi, dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu!" bentak Kira.

"Oh, ya?" emosi Lacus mulai meninggi, "Asal kau tahu ya, Athrun lebih peka pada perasaanku tahu! Dia lebih bisa menjagaku daripada kamu! Aku sudah terlalu _capek_ menunggumu pulang, Kira!" tak tanggung-tanggung, Lacus meluapkan segala perasaanya yang berkali-kali ia pendam selama ini.

"Jadi, aku sudah terlambat, begitu?"

"Ya, kau memang sudah terlambat Kira! Athrun rupanya memang lebih baik menarik hatiku daripada kamu rupanya," jawab Lacus sekenanya, masih diiringi emosi yang meletup-letup.

Kira hanya diam tak bersuara, sepertinya tengah mencerna segala luapan kekesalan dan kekecewaan kekasihnya itu. Sesekali, ia hela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita akhiri saja," jeda sejenak, "Dan berbahagialah," ujarnya pilu seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lacus yang masih membisu.

"Lacus, kau tidak apa-apa?" tahu-tahu sosok Athrun telah berada di sampingnya, "Kudengar kau dan Kira bertengkar, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Lacus pun tak kuasa lagi membendung air mata yang dari tadi menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Pertahanannya pun bobol seketika, "Athrun, Kira—Kira—"

"Sudahlah, kau aman bersamaku," Athrun langsung mendekap Lacus erat, membiarkan ia menangis di sana.

Hati Lacus benar-benar sakit, bahkan saking tidak kuat menahannya, rasanya hatinya itu mati rasa. Ia sudah tidak mampu untuk merasakan apapun. Hatinya benar-benar telah hancur berkeping-keping sekarang.

Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia menyesal.

...

_Nah, gimana? Delete atau continue nih? Langsung direview aja yaaa... :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Halo-halo minna-san.. maaf banget ya lama update, lagi sibuk UTS nih, jd sibuk T_T. Sekali lagi maaf ya, saya sudah menelantarkan readers semua #plak!_

_Oke deh, langsung aja, jangan lupa review yaa.._

**Cinta yang Terlambat...**

**(GS version from 'Cinta di Ambang Keterlambatan' in Captain Tsubasa fandom)**

**By: Yuri Misaki**

**Disclaimer: All of charas in Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise**

* * *

><p>Three...<p>

Karena kejadian waktu itu,rasanya Lacus sudah tak bergairah lagi menikmati hidup. Hatinya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi mengetahui isi hati yang sebenarnya. Pikirannya pun acap kali tak fokus, meskipun sedang belajar di kelas Mrs. Ramius pun, pikirannya terus saja melanglang buana kemana-mana. Raganya memang hadir disana, sedang duduk sendiri di tepi jendela dengan bertopang dagu menatap papan tulis. Tapi jiwanya tidak benar-benar utuh disana.

Gara-gara dia, semua ini gara-gara dia.

"Lacus Clyne!"

Lacus tergeragap, dan tanpa sadar ia segera berdiri dari bangkunya, "I..i-iya?"

"Sudah lima kali ibu panggil namamu! Kenapa kau masih melamun saja? Cepat baca halaman 62!"

Lacus terburu-buru membuka buku panduan gundamnya dan mulai membacanya, "_Strike Freedom_ adalah salah satu jenis gundam yang hebat. Ia memiliki kemampuan perang yang luar biasa, dan karena sebab itu orang yang mengendalikannya juga harus orang yang benar-benar mengerti dengan gundam itu, seperti misalnya...," jeda sejenak, "Ki-Kira Yamato," suara Lacus mulai bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu –sebuah nama yang menjadi alasan dibalik kebingungannya saat ini. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin membendung pelupuk matanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba dibanjiri tetesan air mata.

Dan seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi kehidupan gadis itu, tersenyum datar, tanda mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

...

"Lacus tunggu!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ada apa Athrun?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan, kenapa? Mau ikut?"

Athrun seperti berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku ikut"

Setibanya di perpustakaan, mereka pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela menghadap ke taman. Lacus langsung mengambil buku secara acak dan langsung membukanya.

"Hm? Sejarah berdirinya ZAFT? Aku baru tahu kalau kamu suka baca buku sejarah, " komentar Athrun ketika melihat judul buku yang dipegang Lacus.

Lacus bersikap tak acuh, berusaha terus membaca, tapi sepertinya, tatapan matanya tidak bisa berbohong kali ini.

Athrun hanya mendengus, "Sudahlah, tak usah dipaksakan. Kamu sedang ada pikiran kan?"

Lacus terdiam. Menutup bukunya dan menatap wajah temannya itu, "Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Begini ya, yang aku tahu, kamu itu jarang sekali ke perpustakaan, makanya aku heran sekali waktu kamu bilang mau kesini. Apalagi, kamu langsung ambil buku sejarah. Itu bukan kamu _banget,_" papar Athrun.

Lacus hanya bisa tercengang, tak percaya kalau Athrun betul-betul mengenal dirinya.

"Kau benar, aku...sedang banyak pikiran"

Athrun menatap lekat mata biru muda gadis itu, seolah mencoba menyingkap apa yang dipendam gadis itu, "Lacus...apa kau.._kangen_ sama Kira?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Deg!

'_Lacus...apa kau..kangen sama Kira?'_

Cukup dengan satu pertanyaan barusan, kedua pelupuk mata Lacus mulai dibanjiri air mata. Tetes demi tetes mulai mengalir di pipinya yang halus itu. Athrun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh gadis itu erat, seolah ingin turut merasakan kesedihannya.

"Aku..benar-benar rindu padanya Athrun...tapi...kenapa..di-dia _gak_ pernah _ngerti_...,"Lacus mulai terisak sedih.

"Sudahlah..," Athrun mengelus punggung Lacus lembut, "Masih ada aku disini, kau bisa bergantung padaku"

Mendengar kalimat barusan, Lacus tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat tulus, membuat hati Athrun langsung meleleh karenanya.

"Terimakasih.."

...

Keesokan harinya, seisi kelas gempar ketika Lacus langsung menempati bangku bersama Athrun. Meskipun mereka berdua nampak tenang, namun yang lainnya malah sibuk kasak-kusuk membicarakan mereka. Bahkan ada yang memulai isu kalau Lacus putus dengan Kira dan berpacaran dengan Athrun.

Dan kabar itu pun sampai juga di telinga Kira.

"Kakak..lagi sibuk ya?"

Kira yang saat itu tengah sibuk memperbaiki gundamnya, refleks langsung menoleh, "Hm..ada apa Cagalli?"

Gadis berrambut kuning cerah yang bernama Cagalli Yula Athha itu tersenyum, "Anu..bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Tunggu dulu ya, Cagalli..aku masih harus memperbaiki ini," ujar Kira tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gundam kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi ini penting, Kak!" jeda sejenak, "Tentang Lacus-_senpai_!"

Mendengar nama tadi, Kira langsung menghentikan pekerjaan. Ia langsung menyamakan posisinya dengan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" jelas sekali suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Apa kakak sudah tahu, kalau Lacus-_senpai_ katanya pacaran sama Athrun-_senpai_.. apa benar, Kak? Bukannya kakak pacaran sama Lacus-_senpai_ ya?"

Mendengar paparan Cagalli tadi, mata _violet_-nya langsung terbelalak kaget. Urat saraf kepalanya terasa berdenyut lebih cepat, berdentum-dentum. Tangannya mulai terkepal erat hingga menampakkan urat sarafnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tengah mendidih saking banyaknya emosi yang mulai meletup-letup. Rasanya, ia benar-benar siap untuk meninju Athrun yang telah merebut Lacus yang artinya merebut gadisnya itu.

Tapi setelah itu, ia hanya menghela napas berat, seperti sudah tersadar dengan realita yang ada kini.

Ia sadar, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Lacus lagi.

"Ya, memang mereka pacaran, "jeda sejenak, "Lacus bilang, Athrun lebih mengerti dirinya daripada aku, makanya... aku pikir kami lebih baik...putus"

Cagalli hanya diam, menunggu paparan cerita Kira berikutnya.

"Awalnya aku benar-benar kesal saat Lacus bilang begitu, padahal aku selalu berusaha membuatnya senang bila di sisiku. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, belakangan ini aku benar-benar sibuk, jadi aku kadang melupakan dia, tidak memerhatikan dia, tidak menemaninya saat dia kesepian..."

Kira menghela napas panjang.

"Sampai akhirnya, aku menyesal kalau Athrun melangkah lebih cepat dariku. Sebetulnya aku masih belum percaya kalau mereka pacaran, tapi..."

Kira mulai terisak. Menyadari itu, Cagalli mengamit jemarinya lembut.

"Tapi... inilah kenyataannya. Aku memang terlambat"

Cagalli mengusap punggung kakaknya yang kini terisak pilu itu dengan sayang, "Kakak _gak_ terlambat kok. Kalau kakak masih suka sama dia, yang kakak perlu lakukan Cuma meyakinkan dia kalau kakak masih suka sama dia, masih cinta sama dia..."

"Cagalli, aku..."

"Jangan patah semangat, Kak! Kakak harus mempertahankan apa yang kakak cintai..."

Kira benar-benar tersentuh dengan nasihat adiknya itu. Didekapnya tubuh adiknya itu erat, "Terimakasih Cagalli... kau benar-benar adik yang baik..."

...

"Lacus..kita ke taman _yuk_!"

Namun Lacus sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia tetap saja duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari jendela.

Puk!

Lacus langsung menoleh ke arah teman yang menepuk bahunya tadi, "Eh..ah.. Athrun?"

Athrun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Lacus barusan, "Sudah, jangan melamun saja, kita ke taman _yuk_!"

Lacus pun menuruti Athrun dan membiarkan lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya. Biasanya, wajahnya akan bersemu ketika Athrun menggandeng tangannya. Biasanya, hatinya akan senang ketika Athrun mengajaknya keliling kampus berdua saja. Biasanya, biasanya, biasanya...

... dirinya akan selalu senang bila ia berada di sisi Athrun. Rasanya tenang, nyaman, dan hangat.

Tapi, kali ini lain. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Lacus sering melamun, tanpa tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Perasaannya juga biasa saja saat Athrun mengajaknya ngobrol, jalan-jalan, atau sekadar berduaan saja.

Kali ini, hatinya terasa kosong, hampa.

Tak sengaja, mata biru mudanya menangkap ruang instalasi gundam disana. Sepasang matanya tak bisa lepas dari sana. Bukan, bukan karena melihat gundam baru yang begitu gagah ataupun para awak ZAFT yang begitu gesit memeriksa tiap gundam.

Tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan itu.

Pemandangan yang berupa seorang lelaki yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis dengan sayang. Lacus memang tak mengenali gadis itu karena mereka sedikit jauh, tapi Lacus kenal betul dengan lelaki itu. Seorang lelaki yang sudah melupakannya, dan juga meninggalkannya.

Seorang lelaki yang bernama Kira.

Tapi, pikiran Lacus sepertinya tak peduli akan hal itu. _Toh_, ia sudah punya Athrun yang lebih memerhatikan dia daripada Kira. Ia sudah tak perlu menyesal lagi sekarang. Hidupnya akan lebih bahagia sekarang. Cintanya pun akan selalu terbit setiap harinya, tanpa perlu merasakan sakit hati berkepanjangan lagi.

Tapi, mengapa hatinya mengatakan hal sebaliknya?

...

_Oh, ya, sekalian bales review aja kali ya.. :)_

**Ishylotyzz :** Sip, ini udah lanjut kan.. Nggak kok, diusahain happy ending deh :)

**atas nama kira :** Oke..ini udah lanjut :) Hmm.. sebenernya sempet kepikiran Kira yang jadi ultimate coordinatornya. Cuma karena disini ultimate coordinator tuh juga punya six sence dan kebetulan aku lagi pengen Lacus yang jadi main chara-nya, makanya Lacus yang jadi ultimate coordinator :)

_Oke deh..jadi lanjut apa nggak nih? Langsung review aja yaa..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Aaa~ Gomenasai semuanya... baru balik lagi sekarang. Baru selesai UTS nih, jadi baru bisa post sekarang... Oh, ya sebelumnya aku mau berterimakasih sama yang udah review (sekalian bales aja ya..) :_

**Ishylotyzz:** Aa Arigatou~ :) Hmm.. mungkin antara 6-7, tapi kalau misalnya tiba-tiba idenya lagi banyak, yaa.. bisa lebih panjang lagi, jadi, baca terus ya hehe :D

**Coordinator:** Aw..makasih...baca terus yaa

**Ozu-nyan:** Iya, Cagalli yang dipeluk sama Kira. Siip.. ini udah update kan :D

**Agnes BigBang:** Aku juga geregetan sama mereka berdua #loh? Oke, ini udah update kok :)

**Wulan-chan:** Aaah.. gomenasai ya suka lama update, tapi ini udah update kok, jadi baca terus yaa..

_..and makasih juga buat 'silent readers' yang sudah baca fic ini. Jujur, ini fic pertamaku yang dapat sambutan sebanyak ini :, jadi, makasih banget ya semuanyaa _

_Oke deh, daripada lama, langsung aja deh..._

**Cinta yang Terlambat...**

**(GS Version from 'Cinta di Ambang Keterlambatan" in Captain Tsubasa Version)**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

**Disclaimer : All of chara in Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise**

* * *

><p>Four...<p>

Di taman itu, Lacus terlihat bingung, entah sedang memikirkan apa. Pandangannya kosong, tetapi keningnya berkerut. Ini tandanya, ia sedang memikirkan suatu hal berat.

"Ada apa Lacus, apa ada masalah?" tanya Athrun hati-hati ketika menatap wajah Lacus yang sendu.

Lacus hanya menatap dalam air muka Athrun, "Tadi aku melihat Kira...," jeda sejenak, "Berpelukan bersama gadis lain...," ungkapnya.

Athrun sedikit terkejut, tapi sebenarnya ia sempat melihat kejadian itu. Ia tahu betul, gadis yang dipeluk Kira saat itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Cagalli, adiknya.

Tapi sepertinya, Athrun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Ia, telah melihat kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Sebenarnya, maksudku membawamu ke sini untuk memberitahukan kabar itu...," ujar Athrun yang langsung membuat tenggorokan Lacus tercekat.

"Ja-jadi, Kira-?"

"Ya, dia sudah punya pacar baru, " Athrun menjawab lirih. Seandainya saja Lacus teliti, nada bicara Athrun itu seolah hanya dibuat untuk turut berduka di tengah kegembiraan hatinya telah maju selangkah meraih hati sang pujaan hati.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lacus?

Pelupuk mata Lacus mulai basah. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Pemandangan taman itu seolah berubah kelam di matanya. Lacus mulai menangkupkan wajahnya pada tangannya, menangis tersedu sedan.

"Kenapa?" isaknya, "Kenapa dia tega? Semudah itukah dia melupakanku? Apa hanya karena itukah dia langsung benar-benar meninggalkanku?"

Athrun hanya mengelus punggung Lacus lembut, "Tapi itulah kenyataannya—"

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi...tetap tidak bisa," Lacus menjawab lirih diiringi setiap tetes air matanya yang mengalir deras di wajah mungilnya.

Sudah, ia sudah mengungkapkan luapan kekecewaan hatinya. Hatinya terlanjur hancur sekarang. Pertahanannya yang selama ini sudah cukup kuat untuk menghilangkan bayangan Kira kini roboh seketika. Bayangan itu, kini telah merenggut separuh jiwanya.

Hanya karena, kabar itu.

"Lacus.. aku tahu kau benar-benar terpukul dengan kabar ini tapi... apakah tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kira di hatimu?"

Lacus menggeleng, "Aku memang sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, Ath.. aku masih merindukan dia..aku terlanjur terikat dengan dia.."

"Aku mengerti, aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu itu, " ujar Athrun lembut, "Kau tahu, di saat kau sering bilang _kangen_ sama Kira, jujur, aku benar-benar sedih mendengarnya. Kalau aku jadi kau, entah bagaimana aku"

Lacus terdiam, menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

"Tapi, Lacus.. kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa kenyataannya begini, kenapa kau harus terus merindukannya? Kenapa kau terus menunggunya? Kenapa kau terus mempertahankannya? Padahal, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu, Lacus. Kau harus tahu itu"

"Aku tahu itu berat, aku tahu itu tak mudah. Tapi lebih berat mana dibanding kau terus menanti Kira kembali tanpa diindahkan oleh Kira? Buka matamu Lacus, inilah kenyataan," lanjut Athrun lagi.

'_Apakah tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kira di hatimu?'_

'_Kenapa kau harus terus merindukannya? Kenapa kau terus menunggunya? Kenapa kau terus mempertahankannya?..._

_... Padahal dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu'_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus saja bergema di telinganya, menembus semua saluran dan membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Tenggorokan Lacus benar-benar tercekat sekarang. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menanggung beban emosionalnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, napasnya tertahan, dadanya sesak, hatinya benar-benar mati rasa sekarang. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi merasakan apapun. Kalau bisa, rasanya ia ingin lenyap sekarang juga.

Lacus menghela napas berat.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus belajar melupakannya, dan melepaskannya dari hatimu. _Just let it go_..."

Kata-kata Athrun tadi benar-benar menyadarkan Lacus. Ia akui, kalimat pemuda itu benar juga. Untuk apa dia terus menunggu Kira sedangkan dia tak peduli lagi? Untuk apa dia terus menanggung sakit hati sementara Kira sudah mempunyai gadis yang lain? Untuk apa? _Toh,_ Kira telah melupakannya.

"Kau benar Ath, aku memang harus belajar melepaskannya," ujar Lacus sembari mengusap air matanya.

Athrun tersenyum, "Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu sedih lagi. _Besides_.. kau masih punya aku di sini"

Lacus menarik seulas senyum di bibirnya, "Berjanjilah padaku agar kau tidak meninggalkanku"

"Aku janji"

Dan Lacus pun langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan sayang, membuat wajah tampan Athrun pun memanas saking bahagianya telah berhasil menarik hati gadis pujaannya itu.

...

"Lacus!"

Lacus langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Tunggu dulu, wajah cantik nan manis beserta rambut merah yang terlihat _familiar_ itu kan—?

'_Masa' sih?'_

"Flay?" hanya itu yang mampu Lacus ucapkan. Ia cukup kaget juga, mengapa teman yang sempat ia khianati dulu itu menemuinya? Jangan-jangan—?

"Lacus, kudengar kau dan Kira putus, apa benar?"

'_Tuh kan, pasti dia mau nanya soal Kira'_ batin Lacus langsung berteriak dalam hati. Tapi, ia hanya menjawab datar, "Ya, begitulah"

"Ke-kenapa bisa? Kalian _kan_ serasi sekali.. ayolah ceritakan padaku! Mungkin saja aku bisa bantu kau balikan dengan dia"

'_Tumben sekali Flay baik denganku meskipun lagi ngomongin Kira? Aku pasti sedang mimpi'_

"Apa? Dia tak peduli lagi denganmu? Ya ampun, pasti kau benar-benar kesepian karena Kira terus meninggalkanmu, iya kan?"

'_Dunia sudah pasti kiamat sekarang'_

Tentu saja Lacus tak mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tadi. Ia benar-benar _speechless _dengan kepedulian Flay akan dirinya –sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya mengingat dia sempat membenci Lacus dulu.

Tapi kemudian, Lacus mencoba menatap wajah Flay dalam, berusaha menyingkap tabir yang terselubung di baliknya. Tapi ia tak menangkap apapun, ia justru menangkap sorot mata seorang sahabat dari Flay.

Dan mengetahui itu, Lacus cukup senang. Setidaknya, ia punya teman bicara.

"Yah, kau tahu, sungguh sulit menjalani hari tanpa dia" akhirnya Lacus buka suara juga, "Kalau saja tidak ada Athrun yang menemaniku, entah apa jadinya aku"

"Lalu mengapa wajahmu masih sedih begitu? Kau kan sudah sama Athrun.."

Deg!

'_Mengapa wajahmu masih sedih begitu? Kau kan sudah sama Athrun..'_

Hanya dengan satu pertanyaan itu, wajah Lacus langsung tertekuk ke dalam. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menghindar dari pertanyaan semacam itu.

Karena dengan menjawabnya, sama saja dengan menghancurkan hatinya akan kenyataan yang ada saat ini.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Lacus mencoba mengendalikan diri, "Kira sudah punya gadis lain, Flay..bagaimana aku tidak sedih kalau aku harus tahu kenyataan itu?"

Dilihatnya wajah Flay langsung pucat seketika mendengar jawaban yang ia lontarkan. Bibirnya gemetar, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau—serius?"

"Aku serius Flay.. aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

"Ti—tidak mungkin, itu bukan Kira yang kukenal," ujar Flay sedikit terpukul, "Kalau dia yang memutuskan hubungan kalian _sih_, itu bukan kabar baru lagi. Tapi yang ingin putus itu sebenarnya kau _kan_? Biasanya, dia akan terpekur sedih dan menyesali kesalahannya, tapi ini—?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar tak percaya"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Flay.. aku memang harus benar-benar melepaskannya karena dia takkan pernah kembali lagi..."

Flay tercengang dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Lontaran kalimat itu. Tak salah lagi, itulah jeritan hati Lacus saat ini. Jeritan hati yang sakit karena separuh isinya dipaksa untuk keluar. Jeritan hati yang teriris perih lantaran lubang yang menganga. Jeritan hati dari seorang Lacus yang sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan.

Flay langsung memeluk Lacus hangat, "Menangislah Lacus, menangislah sampai kamu puas.."

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, air mata Lacus pun tak bisa dibendung lagi. Tetes demi tetesnya langsung meluncur turun dengan derasnya.

"Hari ini saja...cukup hari ini saja..be-besok aku janji, aku akan tegar, " isak Lacus tertahan.

Flay hanya tersenyum mendegarnya, sambil menitikkan air mata harunya.

Dan tepat saat itu, guratan kapas kelabu langsung meneteskan air matanya lembut, sebuah tanda bahwa langit pun juga ikut berduka.

...

Siang itu cukup terik, namun sepertinya, gadis berrambut merah muda itu tak peduli akan hal itu. Maklum saja, kini ia sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel ditemani musik yang terus dimainkan. Udara sejuk dari pendingin pun langsung menyejukkan tubuhnya yang berbalut kaus putih. Matanya terlihat asyik membaca setiap kata dari novel itu, seakan dia sedang sendirian saja di tempat itu tak peduli dengan banyaknya orang yang datang silih berganti mengamati setiap deretan buku yang ada di rak sebelahnya.

"Oi, Lacus, sampai kapan kau mau baca terus? Kalau mau, ambil saja!" tahu-tahu seorang gadis berrambut merah memanggilnya.

Ia yang dipanggil Lacus itu, langsung tergeragap, "Eh-ah-eh.. maaf, Flay..ceritanya _bagus_ sih, jadi _gak_ sabar mau dibaca"

Gadis yang disapa Flay itu langsung tertawa tertahan, "Ada-ada saja kau ini.. memangnya kau masih bisa baca seserius itu meskipun kita sedang di toko buku?"

Lacus mengangguk, "Seperti yang kau lihat tadi saja"

"Ah, sudahlah..ayo kita bayar!"

Mereka berdua pun langsung mendatangi kasir dan mengantri. Sambil mengantri, mereka pun mengobrolkan tentang apa saja. Sampai-sampai, Flay mendapat telepon dari teman sekelasnya dan sepertinya penting sekali. Sambil menunggu antrian dan Flay, Lacus memutuskan untuk memerhatikan sekitar.

Toko buku itu terlihat sederhana, tetapi _cozy_ dan dapat membuat orang betah di dalamnya. Tak hanya menjual buku, tapi di sana di jual juga berbagai _souvenir_ atau alat-alat tulis _fancy_ yang lucu. Dan harga-harganya terkenal miring. Jadi, wajar saja jika mau ke kasir juga harus rela mengantri panjang.

Lacus memutuskan untuk melihat-melihat _notes_ lucu yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya, ya siapa tahu saja ada yang menarik. Tapi tiba-tiba, pandangan matanya langsung terhenti seketika setelah menyortir notes itu.

Bukan, bukan karena ia melihat _notes_ berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar beruang yang lucu di sana, bukan juga karena _notes_ yang bergambar _eiffel_ di sebelahnya. Tapi karena itu.

Di hadapannya terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah memilihkan _notes_ untuk gadis cantik di sebelahnya. Gadis itu terlihat manis dengan rambut kuning cerahnya, apalagi ketika ia tertawa seperti saat ini. Tapi sebenarnya yang membuat pandangan Lacus terhenti bukan gadis itu.

Tapi justru sang lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

Lelaki itu, lelaki yang dengan teganya mencabik-cabik hatinya. Lelaki yang dengan seenaknya saja pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Lelaki yang selama ini berusaha ia lepaskan dari hatinya.

Seorang lelaki yang bernama Kira.

Dilihatnya, lelaki itu tertawa bersama gadis itu. Tertawa? Ya, tertawa dengan lepas –suatu ekspresi Kira yang tak pernah dilihat Lacus akhir-akhir ini.

Aah, melihatnya saja sudah membuat hati Lacus sesak setengah mati.

"Ada apa La—?" tiba-tiba saja Flay memanggil Lacus dan langsung melihat penyebab temannya ini melamun sewaktu dia menelpon. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Keningnya berkerut tanda ia memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan semua ini. Suatu benang merah yang nantinya akan menguak semuanya.

Setelah membayar, Flay langsung menarik tangan Lacus cepat, "Ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu. Ini tentang Kira dan... "gadisnya" ," Flay sengaja menekankan kata terakhir di sana.

Mata Lacus langsung terbelalak. _'Sebenarnya apa yang hendak diutarakan Flay?'_

_..._

_Fiuh.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini :). Ya udah deh..langsung review aja mau lanjut apa nggak. Review apapun diterima kok, flame juga gak apa-apa, saya akui emang masih banyak kok kekurangan di fic ini..._

_Arigatou~  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Huaa.. maaf sekali aku baru bisa update sekarang T_T, 1 bulan ini terus terang kegiatan di sekolah ada aja terus sampai-sampai sabtu-minggu jg ke sekolah T_T Maaf banget ya semuanyaa..._

_Sebagai gantinya, aku mau update sampai chapter terakhir biar utangku lunas. Pengennya sih sih ceritanya masih lanjut, tapi sayangnya ideku cuma sampai situ, jadi maaf banget yaa.._

_Oh, ya sekalian bales review..._

**Seiba Atoria:** Yap! Itu emang Cagalli :) Siap.. ini (akhirnya) lanjut kan?

**L :** Ini dia lanjutannya, maaf banget ya telat T_T

**VerinRei :** Pengennya juga ceritanya masih panjang, maaf banget yaa..

**Mugiwara P :** Aa..maaf banget ya kalau updatenya telat banget T_T

**Ishylotyzz :** Siap! Makasih lo.. :)

_Sekali lagi saya mau minta maaf sama semua yang baca fic ini. Tetep baca aja ya..._

_Anyway, langsung lanjut aja, oke?_

**Cinta yang Terlambat...**

**(GS Version from 'Cinta di Ambang Keterlambatan' in Captain Tsubasa Fandom)**

**By: Yuri Misaki**

**Disclaimer: All of charas in Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise**

* * *

><p>Five...<p>

Pemuda itu dengan terpaksa mengikuti langkah adik perempuannya dengan malas. Kalau saja bukan karena untuk membeli hadiah permintamaafan seperti yang diusulkan adiknya pada gadisnya itu, mana mau ia diajak ke toko buku seperti ini.

'_Kalau Kakak mau minta maaf sama dia, coba Kakak beli _notes_ lucu terus tulis kata-kata yang romantis gitu. Pasti langsung _melting_ dia..,'_ masih teringat kata-kata bujukan adiknya yang akhirnya sukses merayu hatinya. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, ide adiknya itu memang sungguh tak salah untuk dicoba, tumben sekali adiknya itu dapat ide seperti itu mengingat pribadinya yang jauh sekali dari kata feminim.

Udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan toko buku itu langsung menyapa begitu kedua pasang kaki mereka melangkah masuk diikuti instrumental orchestra dari lagu 'The Reason'-nya Hoobastank yang mengalun indah. Pemuda itu sesekali memandang sekitarnya dengan rasa kagum. '_Bagus,'_ pikirnya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan toko buku yang sangat nyaman di sini.

"Kak Kiraa! Ayo _cepetan_!" tahu-tahu suara adiknya membuyarkan lamunannya dan sontak membuat para pengunjung berbalik ke arahnya –yang mungkin merasa terganggu dengan "suara" itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kira itu langsung salah tingkah, dan buru-buru melangkah mendekat pada adiknya. Segera diremasnya rambut kuning keemasannya dengan geram.

"Jangan keras-keras dong, Cagalli! Bikin malu aku _aja," _geramnya.

Gadis yang disapa Cagalli itu hanya merengut, "Habis, Kakak _lelet sih_, siapa suruh Kakak _bengong _kayak orang_ bloon_ begitu"

Kira yang merasa gemas langsung menarik paksa lengan adiknya dengan keras. Mengetahui itu, Cagalli hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Pelan-pelan _dong_, kalau aku jatuh, _gimana_ coba?"

Kira hanya tertawa menyeringai, "Habis sekarang kamu yang _lelet sih_, makanya jangan _bengong dong_!"

Cagalli diam, sementara Kira tertawa puas. _'1 sama,'_ batinnya.

...

Kira dan Cagalli kini sibuk mengamati lautan _notes _lucu di hadapan mereka. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lebih mereka berdua memilah-milah _notes_ yang kira-kira cocok untuk hadiah permintamaafan Kira pada gadisnya itu, tapi daritadi tidak ada satu pun yang memenuhi kriteria tersebut.

"Kak, kalau yang ini _gimana? _"

"Cags, _gimana_ kalau yang ini?"

Kira dan Cagalli langsung gelagapan mengetahui ucapan mereka berbarengan. Tak lama kemudian, Kira angkat bicara, "Coba lihat yang kamu"

Cagalli langsung memperlihatkan _notes_ pilihannya. _Notes_ itu terlihat lucu dengan warna _pink_ pastel yang menjadi _background_ serta gambar seekor beruang yang sedang memeluk bantal bergambar hati.

"Sekarang, coba yang Kakak"

Kira segera memperlihatkan pilihannya. Terlihat sederhana. Hanya ada gambar _eiffel_ yang dilatarbelakangi suasana _sunset_ di sana. Hanya saja, _notes_ itu terlihat manis dengan aksen sebuah gambar kursi kayu didepannya yang diduduki seorang anak perempuan berrambut merah muda dan anak lelaki yang berrambut cokelat. Mereka berdua digambarkan tengah saling menatap dan ada rona merah di wajah keduanya.

"Yang ini saja, Kak, bagus!"

Kira tersenyum, dan segera menaruhnya di tas belanjaan. Sejenak, ia mengamati deretan antrian yang panjang, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dulu saja sambil menunggu antrian.

"Kak, lihat ini!" tahu-tahu Cagalli menyodorkan _notes _bergambar anak lelaki yang tengah menangis keras, "Ini mirip Kakak, " lanjut Cagalli sedikit terkikik.

"Enak_ aja_, wajahku _nggak_ sejelek itu!"

"Tapi Kakak _cengeng_, kayak yang di gambar ini!"

"Emangnya kamu _nggak_?" balas Kira gemas sambil menjawil pipi Cagalli gemas seraya tertawa. Cagalli pun ikut tertawa riang. Tapi entah kenapa, meskipun saat ini ia bisa tertawa lepas, Kira merasa ada yang janggal.

Ada yang memerhatikannya.

Pandangan Kira langsung terhenti tepat ke arah deretan antrian panjang itu. Bukan karena kaget antriannya malah semakin panjang, tapi pandangan matanya terhenti karena itu.

Pandangan matanya terhenti karena bersitatap dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu. Ya, tak salah lagi, gadis yang telah ditinggalkannya. Gadis berrambut merah muda nan cantik yang ia lepaskan. Gadis itu, ya, itu memang dia.

Kira tak sanggup berkata-kata. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Mulutnya seolah terkunci. Waktu yang hanya semenit itu berlalu bagaikan setahun.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat pandangan gadis itu yang entah mengapa diliputi kesedihan langsung berubah menjadi bingung ketika ia melihat temannya yang menarik lengannya cepat setelah melihatnya dengan Cagalli. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres sepertinya.

"Kak, ada apa? Ayo kita bayar" Cagalli yang bingung melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tiba-tiba terpaku itu berusaha menyadarkannya.

Dan ketika Kira berbalik serta melihat tangan Cagalli yang mengacungkan _notes_ itu, Kira langsung menyadari satu hal.

_'Aku harus berbuat sesuatu'_

_...  
><em>

"Kamu ini pura-pura tidak tahu apa benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Gadis berrambut merah muda itu terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Aa—aku sama sekali tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang mau kamu kasihtahu tentang gadis itu, Flay?"

Temannya yang disapa Flay itu menggeleng tak percaya, "Jadi, selama kalian pacaran, dia _gak _pernah kasihtahu apapun tentang "dia"?" tanyanya sambil menekankan kata terakhir.

Lacus mengangguk, "Iya"

"Serius?"

"Serius...!"

"Yang _bener_?"

"Beneran!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya Flay.. Demi Tuhan, aku _nggak_ tahu apa-apa! Sudahlah cepat beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Flay menatap mata biru muda gadis di hadapannya, seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diutarakan temannya itu. Perlahan, ia tarik napas panjang.

"Lacus," panggil Flay lembut, "Gadis itu.. Bukan pacar Kira yang baru, tapi...," Flay menahan ucapannya, menunggu reaksi Lacus, tapi sepertinya Lacus sudah tak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

Jawaban yang akan menguak benang merah yang sebenarnya.

"Gadis itu, Cagalli Yula Athha, adalah adik Kira"

Deg!

Jantung Lacus langsung seolah berhenti berdegup. Adiknya? Adik Kira? Mengapa ia baru tahu sekarang?

"Ki-Kira, punya adik?" tanya Lacus hati-hati dan langsung dijawab Flay dengan anggukan lirih.

"Tunggu dulu, Athrun bilang kalau itu memang pacar Kira yang baru? Yang benar yang mana?" Lacus bingung setengah mati dengan dua pernyataan yang jauh berbeda mengenai Kira.

Tapi, kalau seandainya boleh memilih, ia akan memilih pernyataan dari Flay.

"Percayalah padaku Lacus, mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu!"

Dan berkat satu kalimat ini. Lacus langung menyadari semuanya. Mulai dari hubungannya dengan Kira, perlakuan Athrun yang memanjakannya, serta kabar menyakitkan yang dibawa Athrun. Semuanya.

Ia, telah menemukan benang merah itu.

"Aku harus mencari Athrun sekarang juga!" Sahut Lacus dengan amarah luar biasa. Wajah putih pucatnya langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat, seolah siap meninju siapa pun yang ada. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia pun melesat keluar dari toko buku tersebut tanpa mengindahkan buku bacaan yang sudah dibelinya tadi.

"Eh, Lacus tunggu..!" Flay buru-buru mengejarnya, tapi terlambat, tubuh mungil itu sudah melesat jauh.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja Flay merasa tangannya tengah digenggam seseorang. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang dengan beraninya menggengam tangannya. Dan...

"Ki-Kira? Apa yang kau—"

"Aku ingin bicara"

...

Cagalli, Kira, dan Flay kini tengah berbincang serius di _cafe_ _latte_, buktinya, setiap cangkir_ chococinno_ yang mereka pesan tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Jadi," Kira membuka suara, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Flay menghela napas berat, kemudian ia menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari kabar bahwa Kira mempunyai pacar baru seperti yang dikatakan Athrun, lalu melihat Kira bersama Cagalli di toko buku tadi, dan sampai ketika Lacus baru tahu kalau Cagalli adalah adik Kira.

"Athrun, mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Kira tak percaya.

"Aku _gak_ tahu pasti, yang jelas Lacus memang bilang seperti itu"

"_Gak_ mungkin!" tahu-tahu Kira menggebrak meja dengan keras di hadapan Flay, "Gak mungkin begitu, Athrun adalah sahabatku dan dia pasti tahu kalau Cagalli itu adikku! Sudahlah, bilang saja kalau kau mengadu domba Lacus agar Lacus benci padaku dan kau mengambil kesempatan untuk balikan denganku, iya kan?" tuduh Kira dengan langsung.

"Kak tenang..," Cagalli langsung menenangkan kakaknya yang tengah emosi itu, sedangkan Flay terpekur dengan wajah sedih.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak,tapi yang jelas apa yang aku beritahu padamu ini murni kudapatkan dari Lacus. Kalau kau tak memercayai aku, itu sama saja kau tidak memercayai Lacus, " lanjut Flay sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan sontak membuat kening Kira sedikit berkerut.

"Aku permisi dulu," Flay langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kira benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bagaimanapun, kalimat pamungkas yang dikatakan Flay barusan menunjukkan bahwa cerita tadi memang benar adanya, tapi...

...tapi kalau seandainya benar itu terjadi, kenapa Athrun harus berbohong pada Lacus?

... _"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengelak dari sana?"_

"_Karena aku tahu bahwa itu memang akan terjadi...lewat six sence-ku. Awalnya, aku melihat bayangan Athrun yang melukis diriku dan menciuminya, lalu aku melihat bayangan Athrun yang mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Dan dari situ, aku tahu bahwa dia juga menyukaiku"_

_ "Mana mungkin begitu? Dia itu sahabatku, dan dia tahu kalau kamu itu pacarku! Jadi, dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu!" _

_ "Oh, ya? Asal kau tahu ya, Athrun lebih peka pada perasaanku tahu! " ... _

Tiba-tiba saja di otaknya terputar kembali saat-saat ia dan Lacus mempersoalkan tentang _six sence_ dan juga hal yang diperbuat Athrun itu.

Dan ia pun, akhirnya, menyadari satu hal.

"Cags, aku pergi dulu! Aku akan segera kembali!" Kira segera bergegas meninggalkan Cagalli yang terbingung-bingung di sana.

"Heiii..! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

...

_Yap, langsung review aja ya.. kalau pada mau ngehajar saya yang telat update juga boleh kok (readers: buk bak buk bak plak!) hehehe_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinta yang Terlambat...**

**(GS Fandom from 'Cinta di Ambang Keterlambatan' in Captain Tsubasa Fandom)**

**By: Yuri Misaki**

**Disclaimer: All of chara in Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise**

* * *

><p>Six...<p>

Lelaki berrambut biru tua itu tengah mencoba mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian di taman itu. Pandangan matanya terus terfokus ke arah _laptop_ hampir tak berkedip. Jemari tangannya terlihat asyik menari-nari di tuts _keyboard_ mengetikkan kata demi kata. Sesekali, ia melihat dan membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran yang ada di sampingnya seraya mengerutkan kening, kemudian melanjutkan mengetik lagi.

Trililit Trililit

Tiba-tiba saja_ handphone_ pemuda itu berdering. Segera ia angkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Ada apa—?"

"Athrun, kamu dimana sekarang?" terdengar suara dari seberang yang langsung memotong pertanyaan pemuda yang disapa Athrun itu.

"Di-di taman biasa, _emangnya_ kenap—?"

"Jangan kemana-mana ya! Aku mau kesana!"

Pip!

Panggilan diputuskan. Athrun menatap layar_ handphone_-nya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Dan belum selesai dengan kebingungannya, ketika ia berbalik, sesosok gadis cantik berrambut merah muda telah menyambutnya.

"Athrun, aku butuh penjelasan" tegas gadis itu tajam.

Dilihat seperti itu, Athrun sedikit bergidik, "Penjelasan? Penjelasan mengenai apa?"

"Jelaskan padaku," gadis itu sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku mengenai pacar baru Kira?"

"Bo-bohong? Dia itu memang pacar baru Kira,_ngapain_ juga aku bohong," sahut Athrun ragu.

"Sudahlah Athrun, tolonglah jujur saja padaku! Kau sebenarnya menipuku dengan mengatakan bahwa Cagalli Yula Athha adalah pacar baru Kira, ya kan? Padahal, dia itu adik Kira, benar begitu?"

Mendengar paparan gadis tadi, Athrun langsung menciut. Tak disangka, wanita cantik berparas manis ini tenyata kalau marah bisa meledak-ledak juga.

"Tunggu Lacus, a-aku..."

"Apa? Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah?" gadis yang ternyata Lacus itu benar-benar kesal sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat geram pada lelaki yang satu ini. Tangannya pun sudah terkepal erat ibarat siap melemparkan amarah yang telah dipendamnya tadi pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Athrun benar-benar mati kutu sekarang, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia dapat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

'_Sepertinya, aku harus benar-benar jujur padanya sekarang'_

"Lacus, " akhirnya Athrun buka suara, "Baiklah, kau benar. Aku memang telah membohongimu. Itu semua kulakukan demi kau!"

"Demi aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Perlu kukatakan berapa kali bahwa aku sangatlah sedih bila kau terus menerus bercerita tentang Kira? Perlu kukatakan berapa kali bahwa aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Kira di hatimu? Harus kukatakan berapa kali sampai kau menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Lacus terdiam.

"Aku lakukan semua ini demi kau, Lacus! Agar kau tidak sedih lagi, agar kau bisa melupakan Kira dan berpaling kepadaku. Apakah kau tak mengerti?"

"Termasuk membohongiku tentang Cagalli?"

Athrun menelan ludah, "_I don't have any choice_. Aku _nggak_ tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk membuatmu suka padaku dan berhenti memikirkan Kira!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi mulus pemuda itu diikuti tatapan menusuk dari yang melakukan tamparan tadi, "_Nice try_, Ath," katanya, "Aku hargai semua perlakuan yang kau lakukan demi aku, tapi... kalau sampai kau membohongiku dengan mengatakan bahwa Cagalli adalah pacar baru Kira... itu sama saja artinya bahwa kau benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk menarik hatiku," tegas gadis itu.

"Lacus, aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Athrun, " Lacus langsung memotong, "Kupkir..kupikir kau benar-benar bisa menggantikan posisi Kira sepenuhnya, ... tapi ternyata tidak," lanjutnya sendu.

"Huh, Lacus, seharusnya kau bersyukur bertemu denganku, " ujar Athrun sambil mengelus pipinya, "Karena selain aku, siapa lagi yang mau denganmu?"

Deg!

'_Seharusnya kau bersyukur bertemu denganku, karena selain aku siapa lagi yang mau denganmu?'_

Tenggorokan Lacus langsung tercekat mendengar kata-kata itu. Kalimat _truf_ tadi terasa langsung menusuk jantungnya, menghentikan aliran darahnya, dan menyumbat semua indera yang ada. Dunia seolah kelabu, seolah oksigen telah terserap habis oleh kalimat barusan, dan sukses membuat dada Lacus semakin sesak seiring dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir tak henti.

Kalau saja ia boleh berharap, ia ingin sekali menjadi tunarungu sehingga ia takkan mendengar pernyataan barusan.

Pernyataan yang telah membuatnya benar-benar sakit hati.

"Keterlaluan!"

BUAK!

Tahu-tahu terlihat sesosok lelaki berrambut cokelat yang melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke arah Athrun. Sorot mata _violet_ pemuda itu memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga memperlihatkan urat sarafnya yang terus berdenyut cepat.

"Ada apa Kira? Kau marah padaku karena aku mengambil mantan pacarmu?"

"Aku marah padamu bukan karena hal itu, " sahut lelaki yang ternyata Kira itu dengan gusar, "Tapi, aku marah karena kau telah membohongi Lacus! Apa kau tak tahu kalau Lacus benar-benar bergantung padamu, hah!"

Athrun malah tertawa sarkastik, "Tentu saja aku tahu, makanya aku membohonginya sehingga dia akan benar-benar menjadi milikku"

BUAK!

Kira langsung meninju Athrun sekali lagi saking kesalnya, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita? Justru tindakanmu tadi akan membuat wanita mana pun sakit hati, apalagi yang kau lukai itu adalah wanita yang sedang patah hati. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Athrun!"

"Lalu kenapa kau peduli?"

Kali ini, Kira menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan , "Karena aku menyayanginya. Hanya sesederhana itu"

Dengan satu kalimat tadi, Athrun langsung terbengong-bengong sembari memperhatikan langkah Kira yang semakin menjauhi dirinya.

...

Lacus masih terus terisak pilu, meskipun ia menyadari bahwa Kira telah ada di dekatnya.

"Lacus, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kira hati-hati sambil membelai rambut merah muda Lacus dengan sayang.

"Kira, a-aku..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah berakhir, " dengan satu gerakan, Kira langsung mendekap gadis itu erat, membiarkannya menangis di sana, membiarkan detak jantung mereka saling beradu, membiarkan waktu berjalan lambat hanya untuk mereka berdua.

...

_Ya ampun, maaf banget kalau terlalu dikit scene-nya. Terus terang aku gak begitu jago bikin scene tentang berantem gitu-gitu. Anyway, kalau mau ngasih kiritik dan saran langsung di review aja oke :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cinta yang Terlambat...**

**(GS Version from 'Cinta di Ambang Keterlambatan' in Captain Tsubasa Fandom)**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

**Disclaimer: All of charas in Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise**

* * *

><p>Seven...<p>

"Ehem, daritadi _ngelamun _terus. _Ngelamunin_ apa sih?"

"Eh..ah... eh, bukan apa-apa..," Lacus tergeragap dan tersadar dari lamunannya yang cukup panjang itu.

"Ah masa'...," Kira langsung menggoda gadis itu sambil menjawil pipinya gemas .

"Iya, bukan apa-apa Kira, aku hanya membayangkan kita waktu dulu, " jawab Lacus malu-malu dan membuat wajahnya yang putih merona merah.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Eh, jawaban apa?"

"Pertanyaanku yang tadi itu _lho_..kau mau memaafkanku tidak?"

Lacus tersenyum, kini, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Kira...," ujarnya lembut.

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak memercayaimu sebagaimana aku memercayai Athrun"

Kira langsung menelan ludah, "Yah..kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang lebih perhatian padamu daripada aku kan? Sebagaimana yang kau lihat di _six sence_-mu itu"

Lacus tersenyum, dipegangnya bahu pemuda itu erat sehingga memunculkan rona merah di wajah Kira.

"Tapi aku salah, " katanya, "Karena yang bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan, _cuma_ kamu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat Kira semakin _blushing_ saja.

Kira kembali tersenyum, "Oh, ya, ada sesuatu untukmu," Kira pun langsung mengodok-ngodok tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkusan.

"Yang ini kubeli bersama Cagalli," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan notes bergambar eiffel itu,

"Dan yang satu ini kubeli spesial untukmu, aku harap kau mau menerimanya, " tahu-tahu Kira

membuka sebuahkotak kecil beludru berwarna _dusty pink_ yang lembut dan ada cincin perak

bergambar hati yang bertengger manis di dalamnya. Kira pun memakaikannya di jari manis Lacus

yang lentik.

"Ki-Kira ini—"

"Ini tanda kalau aku benar-benar menyayangimu Lacus," potong Kira.

Tes!

Tetesan air mata haru Lacus jatuh pada cincin itu. Lacus langsung memeluk Kira dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Kira.."

"Aku mencintaimu Lacus, benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Tanpa kau beritahu juga aku pun sudah tahu itu"

"Tidak Lacus, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku takut aku takkan pernah bisa lagi mengatakannya"

"Aah Kira..," tiba-tiba saja Lacus merajuk manja, "Sejak kapan kau jadi romantis seperti ini?"

Kira langsung _blushing_, "Mungkin sejak aku cemburu pada Athrun karena dia lebih bisa menyayangimu, barangkali"

Lacus menarik seulas senyum di bibir mungilnya sedangkan Kira mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada

gadis cantik itu. Perlahan, ia mengelus rambut sang gadis dan menaruh nya di balik telinga dan dan

kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi seraya menatap matanya lekat.

Pandangan mereka menyatu.

_Violet_ dan biru muda.

Lacus pun langsung menutup matanya ketika menyadari napas Kira yang terasa amat dekat.

Dalam pelukan itu, bibir mereka berdua pun menyatu, tak peduli dengan ramainya cafe dan

pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka, tak peduli lagi dengan butir-butir salju yang semakin deras, tak peduli lagi dengan udara dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Waktu pun seolah berhenti berputar, seolah hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Tak kurang tak

lebih.

"Sudah malam, " ujar Kira setelah mengakhiri ciumannya, "Akan kuantar kau pulang. Pakai lagi

mantelmu, aku mau beli _tiramissu_ dulu buat di rumah," sahutnya sambil melangkah ke arah kasir.

Lacus pun segera memakai mantelnya dan membereskan barangnya sambil menunggu Kira yang

masih mengantri. Dan...

Teng!

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Lacus pening dan langsung memunculkan berbagai ilusi. Ilusi yang benar-

benar menyeramkan sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Lacus lemas. Wajahnya pun langsung pucat

seketika.

"Lacus, kamu kenapa? Kok pucat begitu? Kedinginan ya?" tahu-tahu suara Kira yang bertanya

tadi sukses membuyarkan ilusi tadi.

"Eh..ah..masa' sih? Sudah ah, ayo pulang!" Lacus langsung menarik lengan lelaki itu menuju

motornya yang terparkir di luar.

'_Semoga yang tadi hanyalah ilusi biasa saja...'_

_...  
><em>

"Nah, sudah sampai, aku pulang dulu ya"

"Ah, iya..terimakasih banyak Kira untuk..," jeda sesaat, "semuanya"

Kira tersenyum, "Sama-sama"

"Oh, ya Kira..," mendadak Lacus teringat dengan ilusi menyeramkannya tadi.

"Hn? Ada apa Lacus?"

"Ehm..hati-hati di jalan," entah mengapa malah kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Kira mengangguk, "Aku pulang dulu, selamat malam, Lacus!" dan ia pun melesat pergi dengan

motornya.

Lacus melambaikan tangan dengan dihantui perasaan cemas, namun ia segera memasuki rumahnya

dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

'_Tuhan..semoga ilusi tadi tidak akan benar-benar terjadi pada Kira...'_

_...  
><em>

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Namun, gadis itu belum juga tertidur. Ia tengah asyik menyesap _honey lime tea_ hangatnya sambil mengganti-ganti_ channel tv_ yang ada dengan perasaan cemas.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada suatu berita yang mengabarkan adanya kecelakaan lalu lintas antara motor dengan mobil yang menyebabkan pengendara motor itu meninggal akibat terpental saat bertabrakan dengan mobil itu. Gadis itu pun langsung memerhatikan dengan cermat saat kamera _tv_ mulai mengambil gambar lelaki yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah yang berlumuran pada kepalanya itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..," ujarnya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Pasalnya, apa yang ia lihat sekarang benar-benar persis dengan ilusi yang ia dapatkan tadi.

'_Orang yang mempunyai six sence itu artinya dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang akan datang nanti'_

"_Aku mencintaimu Lacus, benar-benar mencintaimu"_

"_Tanpa kau beritahu juga aku pun sudah tahu itu"_

"_Tidak Lacus, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku takut aku takkan pernah bisa lagi mengatakannya"_

Dadanya benar-benar remuk sekarang. Hatinya pun hancur lebur, berkeping-keping. Sesak! Ia terlalu sesak untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Pertahanannya pun bobol seketika, air mata langsung membanjiri pipi putihnya.

Seandainya saja, seandainya saja ia tahu ilusi tadi adalah _six sence_ yang didapatnya, ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghentikannya.

Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar, meskipun ia harus menukarkan nyawanya pun, ia takkan ragu untuk melakukannya.

Demi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki itu selamanya. _Selamanya_.

"Kira...kenapa bisa begini?"

...

_Aaa.. sad ending... :'( Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Makasih buat semua yang udah baca baik itu yang udah review ataupun silent readers, makasih banget untuk semuanya._

_Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu yaa_

_Salam_

_Yuri Misaki_


End file.
